sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Billboard 200/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416225151
Digimon: The Battle for Earth Cast Humans ◾Ansel Elgort as Tyler "Tai" Kamden, the leader of the DigiDestined. ◾Josh Hutcherson as Matt Jordans, T.K.'s big brother and a member of the DigiDestined and Tai's second-in-command. ◾Bella Thorne as Sora Taylor, Tai's best friend and a member of the DigiDestined. ◾Asa Butterfield as Korbin "Izzy" Isaacs, a computer expert and a member of the DigiDestined. ◾Liana Liberato as Mimi Thatch, a blunt and outspoken teen and a member of the DigiDestined. ◾Ty Simpkins as T.K. Tanner, Matt's little brother and a member of the DigiDestined. ◾Robert Sheehan as Joe Kingston, the eldest member of the DigiDestined. ◾Joey King as Kari Kamden, Tai's little sister and the 8th member of the DigiDestined. ◾Tom Cruise as Thomas Norstein, the President of the United States and a progressive politician. He is revealed to be a veteran DigiDestined who wanted to escape from that life as a DigiDestined. ◾Liam Neeson as George Loomis, the Vice President of the United States. When Norstein is presumed dead, he is made the Acting President of the United States. ◾Jennifer Garner as Zoe Norstein, the First Lady of the United States and Thomas’ wife. She is later revealed as a veteran DigiDestined. ◾Ken Watanabe as Satsuma Rentarō, the Director of Digitally Advanced Tatics Service (D.A.T.S.) and Walsh's superior. He is soon revealed to be a veteran DigiDestined. ◾Simon Pegg as Cedric Fallon, an astrophysicist who is recruited by D.A.T.S.. ◾Ellie Kendrick as Sara Jean Aubrey, a D.A.T.S. tech specialist who works closely with Dr. Walsh. ◾Zach Woods as Louis Mayden, a D.A.T.S. agent and driver of Agent Lewis. ◾Samuel L. Jackson as Colonel Quincey Miles, USA, a United States Army officer from the California National Guard who leads a task force when Myotismon attacks San Francisco. ◾Craig T. Nelson as Charles DeWitt, the Speaker of the House of Representatives who becomes the Acting Vice President of the United States. ◾Orla Brady as Dr. Laurel Walsh, a leading D.A.T.S. computer scientist who detects Myotismon coming to earth. ◾Anna Kendrick as Carol Williams, a student at the Stockholm Royal University of Science and Technolgy and the creator of the Trans-Uploader. She is captured by Myotismon when he arrives in the Real World and is forced to be his human accomplice. ◾David Harbour as Jack Cranston, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. ◾Elizabeth Marvel as Felicia Ganterity, the Director of the U.S. Secret Service. ◾J.R. Bourne as Sullivan "Sully" Kamden, Tai and Kari's father and Yudelle's husband. ◾Tracy Middendorf as Yudelia "Delia" Kamden, Tai and Kari's mother and Sully's wife. ◾Robin Tunney as Tonya Taylor, Sora's mother. ◾Sasha Alexander as Katherine Isaacs, Mason's wife and Izzy's adopted mother. ◾Matt Passmore as Mason Isaacs, Katherine's husband and Izzy's adopted father. ◾Josh Hopkins as Hilton Jordans, a news producer for KNTV and Matt and T.K.'s father. ◾Kathleen Rose Perkins as Nancy Tanner, Matt and T.K.'s mother and Hilton's ex-wife. ◾Michael Trucco as Kenneth Thatch, Savannah's husband and Mimi's father. ◾Caroline Dhavernas as Savannah Thatch, Kenneth's wife and Mimi's mother. ◾Michael Ironside as Lieutenant General Carter Abrahams, USA, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. ◾Adrian Pasdar as Agent Cainman, a Secret Service Special Agent-in-Charge who heads Acting President Loomis' security detail. ◾John Cho as William Lewis, a D.A.T.S. Special Agent. ◾David Henrie as Jim Kingston, Joe's older brother. ◾Dan Aykroyd as Ernest "Ernie" Hartman, the general manager of KNTV television station and Hitlon's conspiracy-theory-obsessed boss. ◾Timothy Simons as Charlie Jeffers, Ernie's assistant at KNTV. ◾Elizabeth Mitchell as Denise Quinn, the lead anchorwoman for KNTV. ◾Josh Charles as Burton Walker, the lead anchorman for KNTV. ◾Olivia Wilde as Jackie Boswell, a young news reporter for KNTV. ◾Kyle Mooney as Jeremiah Ward, Stephanie's camera man. ◾Marissa Neitling as Marcy Weathers, President Norstein’s personal assistant assigned to Acting President Loomis. ◾Matt Gerald as Sergeant Major Beck, USA, a member of Colonel Miles' task force and Colonel Miles' second-in-command. ◾Ray Wise as Brigadier General Raymond Crawford, a U.S. Army general officer and the Chief of the National Guard Bureau. ◾Charles Parnell as Rear Admiral Lawrence Stevens, USN, a U.S. Navy admiral and the commander of a United States Navy task force in charge of tracking down Myotismon. ◾Roger Cross as Agent O'Bolan, a Secret Service agent assigned to Acting President Loomis' security detail. ◾Jane Wu as Agent Straven, a Secret Service agent assigned to Acting President Loomis' security detail. ◾Bill Smitrovich as Simon Collins, the U.S. Secretary of Homeland Security. ◾Maximiliano Hernández as Leonard Ortiz, the White House Chief of Staff. ◾Diane Neal as Margret Simmons, the Director of National Intelligence. ◾Janel Moloney as Leslie Ross, the U.S. Deputy National Security Advisor. ◾Athena Karkanis as Nina Kenton, the White House Press Secretary. ◾William Devane as Theodore Thompson, the U.S. Secretary of the Treasury. ◾Darby Stanchfield as Karen Dale, the U.S. Attorney General. ◾Rex Linn as Maurice Wallace, the U.S. Secretary of Health and Human Services. ◾Peter Jacobson as Roger Conroy, the U.S. Secretary of Transportation. ◾Steven Culp as Jackson Blake, the administrator of the Federal Emergency Management Agency. ◾David Andrews as General Thurston Price, USAF, the Director of the National Security Agency. ◾Richard Gant as Major General Kendall Parkins, USMC, the commander of the U.S. Cyber Command. ◾Robert Picardo as Joshua Zane, the U.S. Homeland Security Advisor. ◾Demetrius Grosse as Staff Sergeant Issakins, USA, a member of Colonel Miles' task force. ◾Sasha Jackson as Corporal Harrod, USA, a member of Colonel Miles' task force. ◾David Paetkau as Specialist Walley, USA, a member of Colonel Miles' task force. ◾Eric Allan Kramer as Sergeant Kemp, USA, a member of Colonel Miles' task force. ◾Gregory Itzin as Calvin Russell, the Mayor of San Francisco. ◾Kerris Dorsey as Gwen Norstein, Thomas and Zoe's daughter who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Carly Pope as Bernadette Dunham, the White House Deputy Press Secretary who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Christina Cox as Cynthia Stenson, the White House Communications Director who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Michel Gill as Michael Carver, the U.S. National Security Advisor who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Aaron Douglas as Agent Kempton, a Secret Service Special Agent-in-Charge who heads President Norstein's security detail who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Noam Jenkins as Agent Moss, a Secret Service agent assigned to President Norstein's security detail who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾TBA as Agent Rance, a Secret Service agent assigned to President Norstein's security detail who was killed by Myotismon in the beginning. ◾Wolf Blitzer as himself ◾Anderson Cooper as himself ◾Soledad O'Brien as herself ◾Cenk Uygur as himself ◾Ana Kasparian as herself ◾Stephanie Abrams as herself Digimon Digimon Partners ◾Tom Fahn voices Agumon ◾Brianne Siddall voices Koromon ◾Michael Lindsey voices Greymon ◾Joesph Pilato voices MetalGreymon ◾Lex Lang as WarGreymon (voice) - Spencer Wilding as WarGreymon (motion capture performer) ◾Kirk Thornton voices Gabumon, ◾Kirk Thornton also voices Tsunomon, ◾Kirk Thornton also voices Garurumon, ◾Kirk Thornton also voices WereGaurumon, ◾Kirk Thornton also voices MetalGarurumon ◾Tifanie Christun voices Biyomon, Sora's Digimon partner. ◾Tifanie Chritun also voices Yokomon, ◾Melodee Spevack voices Birdramon, ◾Melodee Spevack also voices Garudamon, ◾Jeff Nimoy voices Tentomon, Izzy's Digimon partner. ◾Jeff Nimoy also voices Motimon, Tentomon's rookie form. ◾Jeff Nimoy also voices Kabuterimon, Tentomon's champion form. ◾Jeff Nimoy also voices MegaKabuterimon, Tentomon's Ultimate form. ◾Anna Garduno voices Palmon, Mimi's Digimon partner. ◾Anna Garduno also voices Tanemon, Palmon's rookie form. ◾Mari Devon voices Togemon ◾Samantha Jo as Lillymon, a pixie type Digimon and Palmon's Ultimate form. ◾R. Martin Klein voices Gomamon, Joe's Digimon partner. ◾R. Martin Klein also voices Bukamon, Gomamon's rookie form. ◾R. Martin Klein also voices Ikkakumon, Gomamon's champion form. ◾Michael Sorich voices Zudomon, a Sea Animal Digimon and the Ultimate form of Gomamon. ◾Laura Summer voices Patamon, T.K.'s Digimon partner. ◾Laura Summer also voices Tokomon, Patamon's rookie form. ◾Daniel Cudmore as Angemon. ◾Edie Birman voices Gatomon, an Exalted Beast Digimon and one of Myotismon's lieutenants. She is the secondary antagonist turned supporting protagonist. ◾Edie Birman also voices Salamon, Gatomon's Rookie form. ◾Emily Rose as Angewomon, Gatomon's ultimate form, an Archangel Digimon. Myotismon's Army ◾Guy Pearce as Myotismon, an undead Digimon and the King of Undead Digimon. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. ◾Derek Stephen Prince voices DemiDevimon, a spiteful imp Digimon and a flunky that works for Myotismon. He is the true secondary antagonist of the film. ◾Dave Guerrie voices Phantomon, the driver to Myotismon's carriage and the general of Myotismon's army of Bakemon. He is the quaternary antagonist of the film. ◾Frank Welker voices MegaSeadramon, one of Myotismon's servants that guarded Ikkakumon's way. ◾Frank Welker also voices Gesomon, one of Myotismon's henchmen. ◾Frank Welker also voices DarkTyrannomon, one of Myotismon's minions. ◾Derek Mears as SkullMeramon, one of Myotismon's henchmen who is searching for the Eighth Child. ◾Bill Timoney voices Bakemon, the minions of Myotismon. They serves as the tertiary antagonists in the film. ◾Dee Bradley Baker also voices Snimon, one of Myotismon's minions. ◾Kevin Michael Richardson voices Raremon, a Ghost Digimon working for Myotismon terrorizes the bay looking for the Eighth Child. ◾Kevin Michael Richardson also voices Tuskmon, a henchman of Myotismon. ◾Kevin Michael Richardson also voices Mammothmon, a minion of Myotismon. ◾Spencer Wilding as SkullMeramon, one of Myotismon's henchmen. ◾Keegan-Michael Key voices Gotsumon, a minion of Myotismon. ◾Jordan Peele voices Pumpkinmon, a minion of Myotismon. Others ◾Patrick Stewart as Gennai, a data-based human in the form of an old man who serves as the DigiDestined's guide when they arrive in the Digital World. ◾Chris Pine voices Wizardmon, Gatomon's old friend. - Danny Woodburn as Wizardmon (motion-capture Atomic BettyEdit ◾Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty ◾Rick Miller - Sparky ◾Bruce Hunter - X-5 ◾Adrian Truss - Admiral DeGill ◾Colin Fox - Maximus IQ ◾Matt Hill - Minimus PU ◾Laurie Elliott - Noah Parker ◾Ashleigh Ball - Penelope Lang ◾Scott McCord - Chaz Lang ◾Peter Oldring - Duncan Paine ◾Robert Tinkler - Atomic Roger ◾Dwayne Hill - Spindly Tam "Soo-Soo" Kanushu, Mr. Parker ◾Kristina Nicoll - Betty's Mom, Zulia ◾Patrick McKenna - Betty's Dad ◾Jayne Eastwood - Beatrixo ◾William Shatner - Jimmy ◾Cathy Weseluck - Sam ◾Nolan Gerard Funk - Kenji Smith Total DramaEdit ◾Christian Potenza - Chris McLean ◾Cle Bennett - Chef Hatchett, DJ, DJ's Mother ◾Drew Nelson - Duncan ◾Emilie Claire-Barlow - Courtney ◾Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen ◾Brad Swaile - Trent ◾Scott McCord - Owen ◾Katie Crown - Izzy ◾Shannon Chan-Kent - Lindsay ◾Peter Oldring - Cody, Tyler, Ezekiel ◾Annick Obonsawin - Sierra ◾Rachel Wilson (Original)/Tara Strong (Ultimate) - Heather ◾Sarah Gadon - Beth ◾Brian Froud - Harold ◾Novie Edwards - LeShawna ◾Dan Petronijevic - Geoff ◾Kristin Fairlie - Bridgette ◾Stephanie Anne Mills - Katie ◾Julia Chantrey - Eva ◾Carter Hayden - Noah ◾Lauren Lipson - Sadie ◾Adam Reid - Justin ◾Marco Grazzini - Alejandro ◾Carla Collins - Blaineley O'Halloran ◾Dwayne Hill - Josh ◾Tara Strong - Jessica ◾Kira Tozer - Julia Episodic VAEdit ◾Scott McNeil - Infantor ◾Catherine Disher - Queen Penelobee, Sarah ◾Stephanie Morgernstern - Megan ◾Cathy Weseluck - Young Duncan ◾Debra McGrath - Auntie Matter ◾Laurie Elliott - Young ◾Ashleigh Ball - Young Alejandro ◾Joanne Vannicola - Young Trent, Young Harold, Young Noah ◾Kathleen Barr - Young Geoff, Young Tyler, Young Ezekiel ◾Erin Matthews - Young DJ ◾Tara Strong - Young Cody ◾Stacey DePass - Bombshelle ◾Robert Tinkler - Atomic Dodger Movies/OVA'sEdit Movie 1: Barrett-McLean JudgementEdit ◾Cole Caplan - Kyle ◾Michael D'Ascenzo - Osbourne Twins ◾Blu Mankuma - Principal Peterson ◾Carolyn Hay - Pontifidora the Conquistadora ◾Rebecca Shoichet - Juanita ◾Alexandra Lai - Paloma ◾Athena Karkanis - Ann Maria ◾Jon Cor - Brick ◾Kevin Duhaney - Cameron ◾Carleigh Beverley - Dakota ◾Caitlynne Medrek - Dawn ◾Laurie Elliott - Jo ◾Tyrone Savage - Lightning ◾Cory Doran - Mike ◾Brian Froud - Sam ◾James Wallis - Scott ◾Ashley Peters - Staci ◾Barbara Mamabolo - Zoey OVA 1Edit ◾Dwayne Hill - Dylan Movie 3Edit ◾Trevor Devall - Chaz Lang (older) ◾Nicole Oliver - Courtney (older) ◾Brian Drummond - Duncan (older) ◾Cory Doran - Noah Parker (teenager) ◾Jason Deline - Kido-Maxima ◾Matt Hill - Geoff (older) ◾Ashleigh Ball - Denise ABXTD Ft. Sujira and ABII - Movie Wars CrossEdit ◾Shannon Chan-Kent - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (ABII) ◾Samuel Vincent - Sparky (ABII) ◾Scott McNeil - X-5 (ABII) ◾John DiMaggio - Admiral DeGill (ABII) ◾Tara Strong - Nemesis AS ◾Cathy Weseluck - Noah Parker (ABII) ◾Brad Swaile - Chaz Lang (ABII) ◾Abby McBide - Ling Ling ◾Billy West - Minimus PU (ABII) ◾Andrea Libman - Megan (ABII) ◾Todd Haberkorn - Ryo Tetsumaki ◾Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Hydraken the Devil God of Sky ◾Kate Higgins - Kazumi Ushimora, Sam (ABII) ◾Melissa Fahn - Nekora Habarushi ◾Steve Staley- Ryuga Mokuro ◾Richard Cansino - Gendo Nara ◾Travis Willingham - Akagi Terashima ◾Mona Marshall - Wan ◾Vic Mignogna - Daisuke Noda ◾Mela Lee - Gojira Namufira ◾Hynden Walch - Megumi Habarushi ◾Troy Baker - Yatagarasu ◾William Frederick Knight - Headmaster Grimace ◾Jamieson Price - Souichiro Kaworu ◾Stephanie Sheh - Seiryu the Mant, Sarah (ABII) ◾Roger Craig Smith - Chance/T-Bone ◾Jason Griffith - Jake/Razor ◾Lee Tockar - Max Sr. (ABII) ◾Wendee Lee - Kikyo IQ (ABII) ◾Kevin Michael Richardson - Max Sr. Sr. (ABII) ◾Cree Summer - Mary (ABII) ◾Ian McShane - Hirosaka Kirikurosu (ABII) ◾Kari Wahlgren - Paloma (ABII) ◾Rob Paulsen - Purrsy (ABII) ◾Sean Schemmel - Commander Ulysses Beral ◾Lisa Ortiz - Lieutenant Felina Feral ◾Amy Birnbaum - Callie Briggs Climax BlastEdit ◾Shannon Chan Kent - Betty Barrett (portrayed by Ayaka Wilson) ◾Samuel Vincent - Sparky ◾Scott McNeil - X-5 ◾John DiMaggio - Admiral DeGill ◾Colin Fox - Maximus IQ (portrayed by Hiroshi Fujioka) ◾Matt Hill - Minimus PU ◾Cathy Weseluck - Noah Parker (portrayed by Fumiki Yoshikawa) ◾Johnny Yong Bosch - Chaz Lang (portrayed by Hiroki Suzuki) ◾Ashleigh Ball - Penelope Lang (portrayed by Karen Miyama) ◾Leah Renee Cudmore - Regeena Peterson (portrayed by Riko Yoshida) ◾Lee Tockar - Atomic Roger (portrayed by Junya Ikeda) Reality Restart Redemption 3DEdit ◾Ellen Page - Betty Barrett ◾Zach Shada - Sparky ◾Josh Brolin - X-5 ◾Jason Statham - Admiral DeGill ◾Dakota Goyo - Noah Parker ◾Josh Hutcherson - Chaz Lang ◾Chloe-Grace Moretz - Penelope Lang ◾Willow Smith - Regeena Peterson ◾Sam Rockwell - Atomic Roger ◾Kristen Bell - Sam ◾Colin Fox - Maximus IQ ◾Billy West - Minimus PU ◾Christian Potenza - Chris McLean ◾Cle Bennett - Chef Hatchett ◾Tom Welling - Duncan ◾Miranda Cosgrove - Courtney ◾Kate Todd - Gwen ◾Avan Jogia - Trent ◾Yuri Lowenthal - Alejandro ◾Ayaka Wilson - Heather ◾Tara Strong - Izzy ◾Jennifer Stone - Beth ◾Victoria Justice - Lindsay ◾Nathan Kress - Cody ◾Janice Kawaye - Katie, Sadie, Sarah ◾Josh Keaton - Tyler ◾Sumalee Montero - Sierra ◾Jerry Trainor - Geoff, Brady Falco Lombardi Falco3D Official artwork of Falco from Star Fox 64 3D Universe Star Fox Debut Star Fox (1993) Appears in SSBM IconSSBB IconSSB4 Icon Console of origin Super Nintendo Entertainment System Species Avian Gender Male Voice actor Ben Cullum SSBM Icon*SSBB Icon*SSB4-3 Icon* Dex Manley SSBB IconSSB4-U Icon* Mark Lund SSB4 Icon ◾In-ship conversation only Japanese voice actor Hisao Eg Cast Edit main Edit TNS East Edit 1. Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle (Dance Captain) 2. Jessica Lord as Lola 3. Noah Zulfikar as Kingston 4. Julian Lombardi as Ozzy 5. Alexandra Chaves as Piper 6. Myles Erlick as Noah 7. Briar Nolet as Richelle 8. Dylan Ratzlaff as Jacquie 9. Dawson Handy as Josh 10. Milaina Robinson as Zara 11. Guiseppe Bausilio as Elliot 12. Skylar Healey as Skylar TNS WEst Edit 1. Unknown as Jordan 2. Sarah Vance as Kayla 3. Allie Goodbun as Cassie 4. Unknown as Danielle 5. Jaclyn Riley as Becca (Dance Captain) 6. Zac Vran as Hunter 7. Erika Prevost as Sloane 8. Rachel Riley as Gabi 9. Colin Pettiere as Josh 10. Isaiah Peck as Henry 11. Rachel Riley as Gabi Recurring Edit ◾ Trevor Tordjman as James ◾ Brittany Raymond as Riley ◾ Alexandra Beaton as Emily ◾ Tamina Pollack-Paris as Tiffany ◾ Tyler Hutching as Tyler ◾ Akiel Julien as LaTroy ◾ Shelby Bain As Amy ◾ Jennifer Pappas as Chloe ◾ Cierra Healey as Cierra ◾ Samantha Grecchi as Stephanie English Voice Cast ◾Machina - Bryce Papenbrook ◾Rem - Peyton McCormick ◾Ace - Jonathan McClendon ◾Deuce - Bryce Hitchcock ◾Trey - Matt Mercer ◾Cater - Kristen Klabunde ◾Cinque - Christina Vee ◾Sice - Corri English ◾Seven - Njarra Townsend ◾Eight - Jeff Fischer ◾Nine - Orion Acaba ◾Jack - Cameron Covell ◾Queen - Heather Hogan ◾King - Mike Vaughn ◾Kurasame - Robbie Daymond ◾Izana - Jason Spisak ◾Caetuna - Erin Cotrell ◾Zhuyu - Marc Worden ◾Moogle - Ariel Winter ◾Naghi - Daniel Robaire ◾Carla - Danielle Judovits ◾Quon - Chris Carmack ◾Mutsuki - Cassandra Morris ◾Ryid - Travis Willingham ◾Aria - Paula Rhodes ◾Khalia - William H. Bassett ◾Arecia - Eliza Jane Schneider ◾Commandant - Barry Dennen ◾Cadetmaster - Susan Silo ◾Provost - Michael Donovan ◾Commissar - Jennifer Darling ◾Emina - Ali Hillis ◾Kazusa - Joel Johnstone ◾Tiz - Chelsea Rickets ◾Joker - Adam McArthur ◾Kasumi - Romina Hyland ◾Tachinami - Chris Ciulla ◾Cid - Steve Blum ◾Qator - Mark C. Hanson ◾Nimbus - Kyle Hebert ◾Qun'mi - Aimée Castle ◾Andoria - Cat Taber ◾Celestia - Kim Mai Guest ◾Clemente - Courtnee Draper ◾King of Concordia - Piotr Walczuk ◾Kingdom Tribune - Romina Hyland ◾Gilgamesh - Keith Szarabajka ◾Enkidu - Liam O'Brien ◾Diva - Fleur Saville ◾Narrator - J.V. Martin Voice Actors ◾Julie Nathanson ◾Stephanie Sheh ◾Crispin Freeman ◾Catherine Taber ◾Susan Savage ◾Andrew McDonough ◾Carrie Savage ◾Dave Wittenberg - Sergeant Major Charon ◾Tara Sands ◾Yuri Lowenthal ◾Christopher Corey Smith - Dominion Quaestor, Imperial Trooper ◾Shane Johnson ◾Patrick Cavanaugh ◾Johnny Yong Bosch - Cadet ◾Dorothy Fahn - Dominion Quaestor ◾Jason Miller ◾Melissa Fahn ◾Grant George ◾Mike Rock ◾Doug Erholtz - Imperial Trooper ◾Karissa Staples ◾Mike Sorich ◾Tara Platt - Dominion Tribune ◾Steve Van Wormer ◾Eric Artell ◾Wendee Lee ◾Todd Haberkorn - Imperial Comm Officer, Imperial Trooper ◾Kirk Thornton ◾Jason Palmer ◾Brad Abrell ◾Sam Riegel - Imperial Trooper ◾Ezra Weisz ◾Jessica Strauss ◾Jamieson Price Athena Karkanis is a Canadian born television, film, and voice actress who has provided voices for Producing Parker on numerous occasions. Her other voice credits include Total Drama, Care Bears: Big Wish Movie, Rainbow Six: Vegas, Diablo III, The Dating Guy', and Star Wars: The Old Republic. VoicesEdit ◾Latino Lesbian ◾Mimi Chiu TriviaEdit ◾Athena is primarily known for voicing Anne Maria on Total Drama. The voice that she uses for Anne Maria is a slight variation on the voice she used for the Latino Lesbian